irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeShawna
LeShawna, labeled as The Sister With 'Tude is a contestant in IRC Camps Season One. She is played by Kgman04. Time on IRC Camps On day one, LeShawna was pretty quiet. She was slightly annoyed at how the island looked. She expected an extravagant mansion. She jumped off the cliff, screaming that she had nothing to lose. After her team lost the challenge, she didn't vote because she didn't want to make any enemies that early in the competition. Unfortunately, her team member Erik became her enemy a few episodes later. Erik was being mean to her, but only because he secretly thought she was a ninja. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, LeShawna didn't help her team with the challenge, and they lost. She got the first marshmallow, and voted for Joe. In Je t'aime, LeShawna was upset that as the only girl on her team, she'd have to be in each romantic challenge. In the kissing challenge, she had to kiss James, but they lost. LeShawna's proposal scene with Roman beat Tye and Victoria, giving LeShawna's team a point. She teamed up with James again to fight Rachel and Ethan. LeShawna was the second person out of the ring. Her team lost again and she voted for Marshall. In A Christmas Miracle, LeShawna was sad when it sunk in that she was the last girl on her team. When she went to the mess hall, Erik jumped out behind her to scare her, angering LeShawna. LeShawna's team won the challenge. In Yeehaw, LeShawna and frank teamed up to try to raise their teammates' spirits. During the challenge, LeShawna jumped and landed on the horse. LeShawana's team lost and she voted Erik off. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, LeShawna jousted against Nalyd in the second challenge. She easily defeated him. Her team won the challenge. In I Make Fire!, LeShawna put up a good fight against Victoria in the challenge, but lost to her. LeShawna was the only member of her team to fall off, but her other teammates won the second round of the challenge. In I Hate High School, LeShawna was chosen to be the cheerleader in the high-school movie challenge. She performed a cheer, complimenting each and every one of the castmates. Frankie, Frankie, what a guy! Crazy, funny, smilin' all the time! James is hilarious, really great! Can't say anythin' bad about the mate! And Roman's also a very cool dude, what can I say? MY TEAM RULES! But onto the other team, with Bridgette, ooh! She's kind and awesome, Princessa is, too! Ethan may be weird, but he's a friend! He'll stick by someone 'til the very end! Trev's viewed as tough, but he's a sweetheart! And Rachel may be prissy, but she's kind and smart! And as for Nalyd, you guys see him as cruel...but the boy ain't mean, he's pretty COOL! LeShawna then managed to win the challenge for her team, as well as winning many compliments from the other team. When James won the second part of the challenge (football), LeShawna cheered him on. Her team then won immunity, and she was happy that she didn't have to vote someone off, or risk getting voted off herself. At the campfire ceremony for the Killer Actors, LeShawna hid behind the trees and listened to Chris giving out the marshmallows. When Rachel was eliminated, LeShawna popped out from the trees and told her that she didn't deserve to go home. James popped out from the bushes, and started to argue with Princessa and Rachel. LeShawna broke the fight up, and in the end, the campers all went back to their cabins. In It's Elementary, LeShawna survived until the end of the challenge, and guessed that Nalyd was the murderer, but she was wrong. LeShawna team up with Nalyd's new alliance and voted for Roman. In Aliens are Weird, LeShawna officially joins Nalyd's alliance. During the challenge, LeShawna swam in the lake and hid from Chris underwater the whole time. Chris was able to catch LeShawna using a salmon net. LeShawna abstained from voting. In Surf's Up, LeShawna was pumped about getting to the final seven. LeShawna wasn't looking forward to the challenge, thinking Chris would be making fat jokes about her. LeShawna surfed first, and Chris told her not to break the board. LeShawna was knocked off the board quickly, and voted for Rachel. In Can We Get a Doctor in Here?, LeShawna said her booty was hurting from the last challenge. LeShawna and James were the only people not to get sick during the challenge, but once again, LeShawna did not win invincibility, guessing incorrectly. She voted for Princessa. Ethan seemed to be attracted to LeShawna, winking at her. In The Adventure of a Lifetime, LeShawna felt self-conscious, being the last girl in the game. LeShawna felt like Ethan was creeping on her in the previous episode. During the challenge, LeShawna broke the rickety bridge when she ran across it, but successfully swung across the vine. She was hit by a dart and passed out, but rolled to the end of the finish line. LeShawna was the first and only contestant to complete the race, and won immunity. She voted Ethan off. In Now It's War, LeShawna boasted in the confessional that she looks hot in camo. She hid under a table after Chris shot Nalyd with a paintball gun. LeSh Audition Tape Trivia *LeShawna is the last female on the Screaming Directors team. *LeShawna only received 3 votes in the first season of the IRC Camps first season, and she and Tye are tied for the least amount of votes. Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers